The Storm
by Miss Bridget Sharpe
Summary: A storm rages on Gilligan's Island. Inspired by the one shot fan fic written by Teobi that is titled Weathering The Storm (read it). Story includes traces (well maybe not exactly traces) of Pinger and MAG.


**_A/N I am giving credit to Teobi and her story Weathering The Storm for inspiring this little fan fic story. I got this idea in my head and I wanted to share. Again thanks to Teobi and her own story for the inspiration for this one._**

The seven castaways were huddled together in a cave while the storm beat down on the island. Whipping winds and fierce blinding rain raged on. If this was on the mainland of the United States it wouldn't be as strong but it wasn't. It was on their tiny island. It could pick up a lot of moisture and strengthen on its will.

Ginger sat on a chair that had been brought in. She hated these violent storms. They made her feel like the world was coming to an end and death was going to show up and snatch her away. The redhead did not like feeling that way but it was not something she could help.

Mary Ann sat against the wall of the cave hugging her knees to her chest. The farm girl was quite used to storms in Kansas. She had been through tornadoes. Right now they seemed mild compared to this violent monster hanging over the island.

Mrs. Howell and Mr. Howell were on their respective lounge chairs holding hands and not saying a whole lot. They too were not keen on the tropical storms that would hit the island. The storms just wrecked their nerves. The sheer force of it was horrendous. The pair had been through a hurricane in Florida but it was not the same as this. They had been perfectly safe in their home when the hurricane raged. They were not in that home now. They were in a cave that was just big enough for the seven of them and some supplies.

Gilligan sat in awe by the cave door watching the rain beat down and the winds howling through the palm and coconut trees. Some of the coconuts were actually falling down hitting the sand.

The Skipper too sat by the cave door but was not as fascinated by the storm as his first mate. He was worried. This particular storm seemed to pack a bigger punch then previous ones they had endured.

The Professor quietly sat on the floor beside Ginger looking over the weather patterns making sure there were no further threats. He knew that there would be a lot of work to do after this one had passed. His mind was thinking of how they could possibly build stronger and better shelter for this situation as he knew that the storm was going to wreck havoc on their grass and bamboo huts.

Suddenly a big clap of thunder boomed and Ginger jumped out of her chair with a fright. "I hate this!" She exclaimed. "Why won't this stupid storm pass already!" Another loud clap of thunder and she threw herself at the Professor clutching him tightly and burying her face in his chest. "It's alright Ginger." He said. "You're okay." The movie star said nothing refusing to let go of him as if he was the only thing that could possibly keep her safe.

Mary Ann tried to calm the movie star saying she was sure the storm would die down soon but Ginger would not hear of it. She only clutched the Professor tighter forcing his arm to go around her.

"Wow this is quite a storm!" Gilligan exclaimed still watching it. "Look at those trees!"

Skipper sighed. "Gilligan…please…do you mind." He said gesturing to Ginger who was cuddled against the Professor like a frightened child.

"Sorry Skipper." Gilligan said.

"Get away from that cave door." The Skipper ordered.

"Aye aye Skipper." The sailor said as he walked over and sat down next to Mary Ann.

No one said much else as the storm raged on. They were too on edge. It was if one word would upset the precious balance and cause the rain and wind to find them.

Ginger sobbed with every noise she heard and the Professor assured her she was perfectly alright. He wrapped his arms around her in an attempt to soothe her frightened and worried soul.

Mary Ann nerves were now on edge. While she tried to appear brave, she was shaking like a leaf inside. All she could see is their island being torn apart from top to bottom. Leaving them with nothing. It scared her. Taking a cue from Ginger,who was clutching the Professor tightly, the brunette took a hold of Gilligan's arm. As long as she held onto him, she would be okay. That was her thinking. That is what she told herself. _Just keeping holding onto Gilligan. _

Another hour went by. Ginger was asleep resting her head against the Professor.

Mary Ann was leaning against Gilligan. The Howells were still holding hands as they slept in their lounge chairs.

The Skipper watched the scene. His eyes went to Ginger. As usual in times of danger the beautiful redhead turns to the Professor. He often wondered if the Professor would ever get the hint. Ginger clearly was into him. She could not have made it more clear. He had admired the movie star himself but knew that he should not bother. Ginger wanted Roy Hinkley. Her eyes were for him and him alone. For he the Skipper to attempt to pursue her would be an exercise in futility. Sure the actress would flirt occasionally but it was meaningless flirtation.

It wasn't the only reason. The other reason was he could not do that to the Professor. While he was not certain the Professor was fully aware of Ginger's affection for him, it was apparent that the Professor harbored deep affection himself for the movie star. The Skipper could see it. Why else would the man constantly want the redhead to be his lab assistant above all the others? He could see plain as day how the academic would look at the lovely starlet.

To pursue Ginger would only cause friction and resentment. The Professor would be clearly upset that he had any competition for Ginger's heart and the Skipper knew that he would end up losing to the Professor and he would resent the man for years to come. No it was best to keep things the way they were. Sooner or later those two would end up together. He could feel it.

A few more hours had gone by and the storm had finally let up. It was pulling out of the area. The castaways woke from their slumber and crept out of the cave. It was quite a sight. Coconuts everywhere. Tree limbs. Bent trees. Fallen trees. Palms all over the island. Mangos and oranges littered the ground as well.

The group headed to their camp area to find their huts had been damaged. The roof on some had holes and the walls were blown out of others. The table had been turned over and the chairs blown towards the jungle. However it was not as bad as they had feared it could be which was a big relief to them all.

Ginger looked up at the sky and smiled. "Hey look! A rainbow!"

They all looked and saw the full colorful rainbow glowing brightly in the blue sky.  
It brought a sense of peace to them all. The horror was over. They survived. One again they had overcome the danger they faced. The rainbow made them believe that there was a higher power watching over them and keeping them safe.

The castaways smiled at one another and began the laboring task of cleaning up the island. As usual Mr. Howell declared this was beneath the dignity of a Howell to perform such work but he did it anyway. The rest were certain he only said this to keep their spirits up. How little did they know how right they were.

The Professor walked up to Ginger as the others began to pick up the debris. "You okay?" He asked.

The movie star nodded. "Yes. I'm fine. I'm sorry if I was…"

"It's perfectly alright." He assured. "It's natural to be afraid during a violent storm like that."

"Thank you for being there for me." Ginger said with a smile.

"I will always be there for you." With that he placed his hands on her shoulders and brought his lips to hers in a soft kiss. It deepened as the movie star wrapped her arms around him.

The others watched the scene and smiled. All five suspected this would eventually occur. The Skipper smiled knowing that Ginger was now the happiest woman on the island. She finally had her beloved Professor. The one she had been waiting for.

The sea captain went back to cleaning up the area when he noticed his little buddy seemed to have been inspired by the Professor's actions. Well somewhat. He had Mary Ann in his arms holding her tight saying he would always always be there to protect her. No one would ever hurt her. Ever. Not with him around. No storm would ever get her. Mary Ann appeared to be appreciative of this telling Gilligan he was the bravest man she ever knew and how lucky she was to have him protect her in times of danger.

The Skipper felt they were all lucky to have eachother. They had become a family while being stranded on this island. Sure they had their squabbles and fights but they stuck together. That is what it was all about.

The End!


End file.
